Whisper
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Song phicChristine's POV. " 'Oh, God…' I said softly, but my volume rose steadily as I stood. 'Oh, dear God, please help me through this! Please, get me out of here! Please, please, please'..." Dedicated to Project Phantom :)


A/N: (Stretches) Song phic! Yes, it is an Evanescence song phic... and I know I'm blonde and perky and they are sort of a "Gothicish" band... but the lyrics were just SO Phantomish! Lyrics are in italics, as always. Flashbacks (only one of them, lol) are seperated by lines and in italics. This is based on the fantastic, wonderful original book by Gaston Leroux – who owns all characters and the torture chamber... and every aspect of Phantom... (Sobs) :-P Enjoy

**Whisper**

_Christine's POV_

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

Heat... Indescribable heat... It surrounded me, showing no mercy as it stalked me.

I frantically dashed through the maze of mirrors, the heat wrapping me in an unbelievably terrible embrace. I silently rebuked myself, tears streaming down my face, but only to be dried from the intense heat. Why didn't I listen to Erik? He had told me that he wouldn't be home; he said he had some important 'errands' to run... and he had given me specific instructions. Panting, I rested against a tree... At least, I think it was a tree.

* * *

_"Christine," Erik began softly through the mirror, as I fixed a cup of tea, "When you come to my house later, I shall not be there. I have some errands to run, but listen carefully, my dear; I have marked a passage for you down the dark corridors. When you are finished with the passageways, the boat will be waiting for you." _

_This caused me to raise my head, for he never left the boat out when he was not there._

_"Do not," His voice became harsher, "And I repeat: do not take the hallway to the right. It may seem like a shortcut, but do not even think of going down it, Christine." His melodic voice softened, as I closed my eyes, imagining his blazing eyes watching me through the mirror. "Goodbye. I shall see you later, my dear."_

_And with that, he had gone, leaving my curiosity and me to linger about in my dressing room until it was time to descend into his kingdom._

* * *

"Erik!" I knew my beseeching cries could not be heard, for he was most likely still out of the house. However, I resumed my frantic pleas. "Erik! _Please_, turn this off! Do anything! Take me out of here!"

I currently loathed myself. My inquisitiveness had evidently won over, leading me to _this_ God-forsaken place. I had been so idiotic, so foolish. Why hadn't I listened? Now, my throat was exceedingly dry, desperately longing for water. I gasped for air, for the costume I had donned for rehearsal earlier clung to me, refusing to come off of my body. Sweat trickled down my temple and flushed cheeks, as I drew in a shaky breath. My golden ringlets brushing against my neck irritated me, as I grasped them and held them on top of my head. Fanning my face with my free hand, I whimpered.

It was no use.

The heat was so extreme that even a blizzard couldn't have helped.

Releasing a sob, I liberated my damp curls, permitting them to unfortunately fall back against my neck. My terrified steps came to an abrupt halt, as my wide eyes stared at my surroundings. Wasn't I just here? Didn't I just pass that? I began to tremble. No, I didn't tremble from being cold – I prayed to God that that was the reason – but I trembled from the fear and frustration that had consumed my petite body.

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

Swatting a curl away, I turned sharply on my heel and dashed towards the opposite direction. My ears must have been playing cruel tricks on me, for I could have sworn I heard a sound. Peering over my shoulder, I ran absentmindedly into an object that seemed to be dangling in the air... As I turned my head to see what the obstacle was, I emitted a piercing shriek and tumbled to the ground in a heap of hysterics. I continued to scream and sob, for I could think of nothing else to do.

It was Joseph Buquet!

His lifeless face stared at me, as a rope was tightly fastened around his neck. In his eyes, grief and misery seemed to be engraved permanently in them. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I returned the stare with utter horror.

"Oh, God..." I said softly, but my volume rose steadily as I stood. "Oh, dear God, please help me through this! Please, get me out of here! Please, please, _please_..." My voice broke down into a whisper, as my cerulean eyes were wide with shock and despondency.

I bit my lip, backing away from the dead body. I could end my life like he did and be liberated of this pain... Suddenly, I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?! I would not commit suicide! No, no... I wouldn't get out of here. It was best to end it before it became any worse... No, no... think of the pain it would cause Erik as well! I finally threw my hands up in despair. I could never do that.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

I began to sob again, my tears rapidly evaporating, as I darted towards another direction. Blinking back fresh tears, I chewed on my lip. But my anxiety was soon relieved when I saw a pool of water. Thank God! Rushing towards it, I dropped to the floor, reaching my hands out to splash my face with the refreshing liquid. As soon as my hands came into contact with it, I screeched, withdrawing my hands swiftly. A mirror. It wasn't water – it was a mirror! Of course, how could I have been so stupid?! Moaning, I staggered to my feet uneasily. Bringing my burnt fingertips to my lips, I felt how dry they were, and my face was red and clammy.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know _

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

My watery eyes befell a pistol lying on the ground. Furrowing my brow, I slowly picked it up. I was breathing heavily, and I merely stared at the gun for a moment. Tracing its outline, I choked back an additional sob. This was torture. I closed my eyes for a brief second.

Of course, it was torture – this was the _torture chamber_.

Suddenly, I screamed and threw the gun as far away from me as possible.

"Get those thoughts _out_ of your head, Christine!" I told myself harshly, weeping. "You will _not_ end your life! You _will_ get out of here!"

But somehow I knew that I would not escape this pain and dismay.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

The limp body of Joseph Buquet flashed in my mind, causing me to let out another yelp. Wrapping my arms tightly around my shoulders, I spun in circles, studying my surroundings. I soon ceased my spinning, but the area around me persisted. Whimpering, I plummeted to my quivering knees, as my sight blurred voluntarily with tears and involuntarily from the wave of sickness that had just overcame me. I continued to drag myself across the heated floor, only to sadly find myself staring Buquet in the face once more.

Black...

Everything...

Fading in and out...

Heat...

Unbearable heat...

Pain...

Misery...

Death just seemed to calling me, beckoning to me with its long, bony finger...

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for _

_I rise to meet my end_

Raoul. The Opera. Meg. Mama Valerius... Erik... I couldn't die. No, not now – not like this... Please, Lord, help me... Everything is getting so difficult – so hot...

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

Stopping my movement, I lay on the ground, covering my head with my hands. I truly believed that, at that moment, my sobs could be heard throughout all of Paris.

"Erik!" I sobbed vociferously once more, summoning my remaining strength. I felt my eyelids slowly shutting, escaping the luminous glare of the mirrors.

* * *

"Christine! Christine!" My name was being called, urgency and worry obviously rising in it, as well as its volume. "Are you all right? Wake up, my dear. Christine!"

A hand was gently, yet firmly shaking my shoulders, causing my eyes to flutter open. They were met with the worried sight of Erik's mask hovered above me. His hazel eyes glowed with concern and warmth, as he comfortingly caressed my cheek with his graceful fingers.

"Shhh, it was just a nightmare, my dear." He murmured, lifting my chin with his index finger tenderly. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head fervently, swallowing hard and observing my surroundings. I was in my bedroom on the house upon the lake, and my face was exceptionally clammy and flushed.

Erik frowned, feeling my forehead with his palm. "You're burning up, Christine." He said rather calmly, but still clearly worried. "You have a fever," He said more softly this time. "You need rest. I'll bring you some water, my dear. Lie down."

Silently, I followed his instructions, my wide eyes darting about the room fearfully. I uneasily watched him exit the room quickly, his steps silent and catlike.

It was all so real... I could still feel the heat closing in on me... And I could still see Joseph Buquet's appalling face. Biting my lip, I pushed my covers off of me. Drawing in a breath, my unnerved gaze befell my body...

I was still wearing the costume.

My eyes broadened, as I pushed back my blonde ringlets.

"Christine?"

His entrancing voice broke my thoughts, as my stare snapped back up to him. Erik was holding a glass of water, and his eyes scanned my body.

"Christine, why on earth are you wearing your costume? That is undoubtedly not helping you feel better." He inquired, bafflement and slight irritation rising in his voice. The irritation was not from frustration towards me, but rather from concern.

"I... I don't know." I replied, my voice scarcely audible.

He handed me my nightgown, but I only stared at it, running the cool silk through my fingers. Emitting a quiet sigh, Erik sauntered forward, his steps stopping when he was directly behind me. I could feel his fingers calmly undoing the extremely tight bodice of my dress, permitting me to finally breathe. They came to a halt as soon as the lace had been undone, but, of course, the dress remained on my body for only God knows how many layers dresses had these days. Appearing before me again, Erik placed the glass of water in my hand. Bringing it to my lips, I gulped it down, the ice-cold liquid smoothly refreshing my throat. My hand shaking, I placed the glass on my nightstand. Returning my eyes to his presence, I watched him wearily for a moment. My body began to sway to and fro, as everything around me became hazy.

"Erik..." I began softly, reaching out to him before I fainted.

"Christine!" He whispered, as I felt him catch my body.

His unearthly whisper resounded throughout my head, as I drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep...

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

**FINIS.**

* * *

A/N: SOO, what do y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
